


Club Crawl

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flash Fic, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Whilst losing herself to the thrum of the music, Angela meets a handsome stranger at a club - and he offers to buy her a drink.





	Club Crawl

It was funny, she _loved_ going to clubs... but the strobe lights made her go absolutely insane. Sometimes, the pulsing of the lights, made her feel like she was hungover in the middle of the fucking dance floor and all she could do was close her eyes and wait it out amongst the sea of moving people.

Angela wasn’t even that much of a dancer anyway. Sure, she could sway her hips and wave her arms as well as anyone else in the club could, but that was about it. Jill was the dancer. She was the singer. That was just how it worked. And yet, Jill always opted to stay at home while she hit the clubs and downed drinks. At least Jill never protested when she brought a stranger home. Bless her soul.

Tired of the sea of bodies carrying her every which way - seriously, it felt like a concert on that dance floor - Angela slid over to the bar and ordered herself a drink.

“Her drink is on me.” A cool, smooth voice told the bartender from behind her.

She just rolled her eyes. “Original. _Really._ I’ll pay for my own drink, thanks.”

Angela didn’t need to glance behind her to get a look at the man who had just offered to buy her a drink. Predictably, he made his way over to one side and took a seat next to her. Typical. With a sideways glance, Angela was surprised at how good looking the guy was. Silver hair, blue-green eyes… he was prettier than she was. Still didn’t make her want to accept a drink from him though. He would have to be more creative than that.

Then he spoke up.

“What gives, beautiful?” He asked. “Don’t let your annoyance steal away from your beauty.”

“Is this really how you pick up girls?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please don’t tell me it actually works.”

The man just laughed. “Only occasionally. Evidently, it isn’t the case with you.”

“Ya don’t say.”

“So tell me.” He continued, not deterred by her cold demeanor. “What’s a lovely woman like you doing on your own here?”

Angela figured she’d play along. What did she have to lose? “What, is a girl not allowed to go out to a club on her own anymore? How else am I supposed to find a good lay? Starbucks?”

“Mmmm, perhaps.” He mused, placing a hand on his chin. “But obviously, that isn’t your style.”

Their drinks arrived, and Angela thanked the bartender. The man beside her held up his glass. “You can call me Skye.” He said with a wink.

She paused for a moment, sizing him up before giving her reply. “I’m Angela.” She said, raising his glass to his, meeting with a quiet clink.


End file.
